I Won't Let Them Know
by little axel
Summary: Roxas is invited to sit with his old friends Olette and Hayner again this year its nice to finally have someone to sit with but when he meets Olette's older cousin Axel things start going differently in his life. But that could be a good thing for both him and Axel.


Chapter one: The First Day

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _ I turned over slamming my hand on the alarm. Today was the first day of 10th grade. I wasn't excited, I barley know anyone at school so I don't have many people to talk to. My old friends Olette and Hayner go to the same school I do but we don't talk much anymore. We kind of drifted apart last year. Olette and Hayner had a different lunch than I did last year and we never talked much outside of school so I didn't really see them at all last year. I mostly sat alone last year working on schoolwork or doodling, which I'm okay with. I just wish that I had someone to talk to sometimes.

I got out of bed looking at the clock it read 7:30 a.m.

_This is way to early for anyone to be up._ I thought as I grabbed some clothes and a towel walking out of my room to take a shower. The house was empty this morning as usual. My dad always has something to do for work so he is normally gone on business trips. My mom is away taking care of my grandma who is sick. My grandma lives a few cities over so my mom doesn't come back for a few weeks or a month at a time, she'll stay for a couple days before going back to my grandmas. My parents will leave me money or send me some when they think I've run out of it, to pay for things like food, clothes, or anything I need but its never enough. I'm down to four shirts and three pairs of pants and most of the time I'm low on food. This has been going on for about a year now. At first it wasn't as bad, but now they leave all the time. I've gotten used to it. They call everyone once in a while to check on me but I don't really care. If they don't care enough to even stay in the house with me why should I care if they call or check up on me.

I was in the shower it helped me wake up a little after I washed my hair and my body I rinsed off my face and got out drying off and getting dressed. I patted my hair dry and went down stairs to get some breakfast. The cereal was almost empty I made a mental note to go get some more. After I ate my cereal I brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack to head to school. I locked the door and started walking. I had to walk everywhere, I don't have a car and my bike became to small for me three years ago. It takes 10-15 for me to walk to school. Normally I listen to music on the way there but my phone is really crappy so sometimes it doesn't work, or skips to different songs in the middle of other ones. I got to school right as the first bell rang to get to class we had our schedules mailed to us a few days before school started, I pulled it out checking to see where my first class was. I groaned when I read History. That class always puts me to sleep, it's boring and pointless.

Getting to class I walked in and chose the first seat in the back that I found. I was the third one in the classroom. More kids came in a shorter guy with sliver-blue looking hair brushed over one of his eyes sat in front of my followed by a blonde kid with a mullet. I remembered them from last year the kid with the mullet was Demyx extremely annoying and loud. The other one in front of me was Zexion he was quiet and always reading books. I wasn't looking forward to sitting next to Demyx he always had some reason to annoy the heck out of you. Zexion was okay he stayed quiet so I didn't mind him. Next Hayner came in followed by Sora. Hayner was fairly tall with blonde hair and brow eyes. Sora had spiked brown hair pointing in all directions he had deep blue eyes. They reminded me of my own eyes I kinda looked like Sora except my hair was spike around my head and it was blonde.

"Roxas!" Hayner shouted coming over to my desk. "I haven't seen you in forever man! How've ya been?" He said sitting down in the other desk next to me. Sora sat in front of him.

I shrugged. "I've been okay I guess." I kept looking forward toward the front waiting for class to start.

"That's cool. Hey you should sit with us at lunch we could catch up and stuff." He said patting my back. I scooted away a little bit wondering how anyone could be this energetic in the morning especially at school. "Uh okay sounds cool."

"Sweet!" Hayner turned towards Sora tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey Sora, Roxas is gonna sit with us at lunch today."

Sora turned around after he finished placing his things on his desk. "Cool!" He said facing me with a smile.

The final bell rang and the door to the classroom swung shut as the teacher walked in. Everyone ignored it though and continued to talk with their friends. The teacher cleared his throat getting the attention of most of the class. Everyone turned to the front except for Demyx who continued to talk even though it was quiet now and everyone had stopped listening.

"And then he fell off and landed in the pool!" Demyx shouted, he began to laugh at his own story but was stopped when the teacher addressed him. He was a tall man with long grey hair and yellow eyes. I looked over at the board and saw 'Mr. Xemnas' written at the top.

"Excuse me sir, story time is over and class has started." The teacher said firmly walking over to Demyx's desk.

"Huh?" Demyx said looking around confused until he saw the teacher standing next to his desk he stopped looking up at him. "Hiya!" he said flashing the teacher a smile.

"What is your name sir?" The teacher 'Mr. Xemnas' asked.

Demyx seemed to not notice at all that the teacher was angry. He put his elbow on his desk resting his head in his hand. "I'm Demyx. Who are you?" He was still smiling. _I cannot believe how much of an idiot this kid is. And I have to sit next to him all year! Great._

"I am your teacher, Mr. Xemnas. If you would like to interrupt my class again, Demyx, then I would be glad to give you a detention." He said flashing Demyx a smile of his own and walking away from his desk. "Now then, as you all should know I am your teacher Mr. Xemnas." He pointed to his name written on the upper left of the board. "I will be teaching you history. You will all need a one inch three ring binder and a spiral for notes." He began to pass out the paper with the list of supplies and class rules on it. "Before I continue I would like to take roll." He picked up the class roster and began to read it off.

"Sora."

"Here." Sora said looking up briefly before continuing to scribble in his notebook.

"Hayner."

"Here!" He shouted with a smile.

"Zexion."

Zexion didn't speak just raised his hand to acknowledge that he was there.

"Roxas."

"Here." I said tapping my pencil on my desk.

"Demyx I already met." He said checking the name off on his list. Demyx saluted him with his hand.

The teacher continued down the list as the students continued to say 'here' when their name was called.

"And lastly, Seifer." He said awaiting a response. When no one replied Xemnas looked up, scanning the room. "Seifer" he called again but no one answered. "Hmm. I guess he isn't he-" Xemnas didn't finish as the door swung open a tall boy with blonde hair and a black Bennie on burst through the door coming straight in and sitting at the first desk he found.  
>"I'm assuming you're Seifer." He said addressing the boy.<p>

"That's me." He said slumping in his desk.

"There are no hats allowed in class, Seifer." The teacher said motioning for him to take it off. Seifer groaned as he removed the hat and stuffed it away in his backpack. "Okay then lets begin." Xemnas said handing Seifer the sheet we had received before.

Class continued, Xemnas listing the class rules and what we will be doing this year. I didn't pay attention most of the time I tuned him out. I all ready knew it was going to be boring like always and our teacher was an ass. The bell rang singling it was time to move to our next class. I shoved the papers we were handed in my backpack and began to walk out. Hayner passing me as I went out the door.

"See you at lunch, Roxas!" He shouted at me before rushing off down the hallway with Sora. I looked at my schedule seeing my next class was Spanish. Ugh, I hated language classes.

I got there and sat in the back again. Tuning the teacher out as she explained more rules and what supplies we needed. Next class was science. Which I hated. Walking in I spotted my old friend Olette sitting in the back I decided to sit next to her. Olette had long brown hair; she kept her hair on either sides of her shoulder in front of her. She had green eyes and always had a smile on her face. In science we had tables with two people so I sat with her at our table. She turned looking towards me, smiling. "Oh hey Roxas. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" I said sitting down at the table.

"Oh I've been good." She was looking forward at the board trying to read what it said.

"Hayner told me you were going to sit with us at lunch today." She turned away from the board pulling out her notebook placing it on the table with her pencil ready to start class. Olette was always a really good student she tried to make the highest grades possible and was always stressing over studying for tests and finals.

"Oh yeah." I said slumping down a little in my chair.

"Cool. What class do you have next?"  
>I pulled out my schedule looking at it. "English." I said folding it back up.<p>

"That's what I have next. We can walk together."

"Okay." I said nodding my head as the bell rang and class started.

I sat through class listing to even more supplies lists and class rules. That's all the first day was, rules after rules and lists of things to get and stuff for the year. I never get it all though I just use a spiral for two or three classes and if I have to a binder I don't have the money to buy it all so I use what I can. Class ended, Olette and I walked to English. I sat next Olette again because she was the only person I knew besides Seifer. We've all known Seifer since the 6th grade and ever since we've known him he's been nothing but an ass hole to anyone and everyone around him except for his little group himself Rai and Fuu. His two best friends who join with him in harassing everyone. Most everybody steers clear of them.

I rolled my eyes as Seifer walked into class late yet again the teacher beginning to lecture him.

I turned around to Olette. "Seifer is dumb." I whispered.

"Yeah…" She said looking down. "Did you hear the rumor?"

I shook my head. "What rumor?"

Olette looked down continuing to scribble on her paper. "Apparently people keep saying he's crazy." She sounded slightly irritated; I figured she was just annoyed that class had to stop because of Seifer.

I turned around to see if class had started again only to see Seifer continuing to be lectured. "Its probably true." I said turning back to Olette she shrugged in response continuing to scribble down in her notebook. I turned back around as class resumed.

The bell rang for lunch I got up putting my backpack on. I looked to see if Olette was ready. She was stuffing her things in her back slowly pulling things out and putting them back in, then rearranging them. I tapped my foot waiting patiently for her to finish whatever she was doing. We were the last ones out of the classroom after Seifer.

"So is it just you Hayner and Sora at lunch?" We were walking at a slow speed towards the cafeteria I never sat with them at lunch last year so I wasn't sure. Its nice to have someone to sit with again but I don't want to sit with a whole bunch of people I don't know. They could sit with a whole different group of people now.

"Yeah just us and my cousin." She said turning the corner in the hallway. "Lets go this way," Olette said motioning for me to follow. I looked over turning and following her.

"Cousin?" I questioned running up behind her.

"You don't remember? My older cousin, He's lived with me since I was ten. He is in the grade above us." She turned to me waiting for a response. "You've never met him but I mentioned him before."

I shrugged and continued walking as we reached the cafeteria. We walked in and Hayner called us over already sitting down with Sora.

"Hey guys! How were your other classes?" Hayner asked taking a bit of his sandwich.

Olette chuckled. "They were good, Roxas is in two of my classes so at least I know someone." She said sitting down and pulling out her lunch. Sora smiled with a mouthful of food. "Thwats gwood." I laughed a little at Sora's remark.

"Sora don't talk with food in your mouth." Olette reminded him. Sora continued to talk with his mouth full and Olette continued to remind him how it was 'bad manors'. I sat quietly next to Olette while she talked to Hayner and Sora. I didn't have lunch to eat I forgot to pack one this morning.

About five minutes into lunch someone sat next to me. He had a lunch tray and was taking a bite of his sandwich when I turned to look at him. He had fire truck red hair that was spiked back. His eyes were bright emerald green and he had tear drop tattoos on his cheeks just under his eyes. He swallowed his food quickly, turning to the group.

"Hey guys how was the classes?" he asked.

Olette sighed "Axel can you speak properly please?" she said glaring at him.

"That's no fun, Olette." He said taking another bite of his sandwich. He looked over at me realizing it wasn't Olette sitting next to him. "Hey, whose this?"

Olette leaned forward looking past me to the guy with red hair. "That's our friend, Roxas."

The guy turned towards me smiling. "Hey Roxas, I'm Axel." He said pointing his thumb towards himself. I smiled in response, he seemed pretty nice from what I could tell.

"Hi." I said quietly, looking at Axel he was actually kind of good looking it wasn't like I was attracted to him or anything. But for someone with bright red hair, greed eyes and tattoos on his face he pulled it off well.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Axel started talking again.

"Do you have a lunch?" He asked leaning closer to me. It took me a second to realize what he was saying before I replied. "Guess I forgot to pack one."

"Here." I looked over and Axel had half of his sandwich in his hand holding it out to me.

I shook my head quickly "Oh no it's okay I'm not really that hungry. You don't have to…" I didn't want him to have to give up part of his lunch just because I forgot to pack one. I could go one day without eating lunch.

"No really its okay, take it." He grabbed my hand placing the half of sandwich in it.

"Thanks." I said turning back and taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"No problem." Axel had just finished off his half of the sandwich.

Lunch continued with Hayner and Sora mostly talking. Olette got on them about their bad table manners and how they shouldn't fling food at each other. I thought it was funny how Hayner and Sora still acted like they were five years old. Hayner had always acted like a kid. Then he met Sora last year and they've been acting like kids together ever since, while Olette nags them about it. Axel hadn't talked this whole time except for when he gave me half of his sandwich.

Lunch was almost over it was only a few minutes till the bell when Axel finally said something. "So what classes do you guys have next?"

Hayner was the first to respond, "Me and Sora have P.E next." He pulled Sora towards him smiling.

Olette spoke next. "I have AP math." It was quite after that I didn't answer because I didn't think he was talking to me.

"What about you, Roxas?" I was surprised when I heard Axel speaking next to me I hadn't bothered to find out my next class before lunch started so I had to pull out my schedule. Fumbling with my backpack I finally got it out un-folding it trying to find my next class. "Uhhh…." I said still searching the paper.

_Why couldn't I find it?_

"I have um… Oh!" I finally found what I was looking for. I sighed reading it off. "Math."

"Hey that's what I have. We can go there together." Axel smiled.

_Wait a second wasn't he in the grade above us? Why would we have math together?_

I looked at him confused. "But aren't you in the grade above us?"

Axel sighed. "Yeah but I failed that class last year so I gotta take it again."

"Oh." I said quietly. The bell rang and we all got up to leave I quickly stuffed my schedule in my backpack, zipped it up and slung it on my back. Axel was already standing. "Ready to go?" He asked tilting his head to the side. I nodded standing up quickly. "Yeah."

We got to class right before the bell rang the room was pretty far away from the cafeteria. I sat near the end of the classroom in the back. Axel followed me sitting in the desk next to me. The bell rang and our teacher walked in. He was a tall man with long blue hair and yellow eyes he also had an 'X' shape scar on his face that met at the top of his nose. He had a scowl on his face as he walked into the classroom.

"Hello class, I am you're teacher Mr. Saix." He began to write his name on the board. "I will be teaching you Math this year. There will be strict rules in this classroom and they are not to be broken." Saix had begun to hand out sheets of paper to each student which what I was assuming was a list of classroom rules. My eyes followed him as he passed the papers out I noticed that Demyx and Seifer were also in this class. Seifer was actually on time for once, lucky for him. Saix made his way to my row continuing to pass the papers to each student.

"Also on this sheet is a list of classroom supplies you will need to bring for my class this year. He handed me the sheet moving on to the last row where Axel sat. I started to read over the rules.

_ 's Math Class List of Rules and Supplies_

_Rules are to be followed, if broken one warning is permitted. If broken again you will be given a one-hour detention. The rules are as stated:_

_1.__No talking at any time unless you were asked to do so._

_2.__No food, drinks, gum or hats. _

_3.__No cheating (this is an automatic detention.)_

_4.__No leaving my class for any reason unless it is an absolute emergency. _

_5.__No sleeping during class. And no cell phones._

_All students must pay attention during class. If you are late to my class and you do not have a pass you get one warning. If you are late again it is a detention. If you are absent from my class you must get the work from another student and turn it in by the next class period. _

_Supplies:_

_1-inch binder _

_Spiral _

_Graphing paper_

_You must have your supplies by next class and it will be a grade. _

I finished reading over the sheet.

_Well this class is going to be hell._

I looked over he was passing a sheet to Axel.

"Nice to see you again, Axel." Saix handed him the paper turning away after Axel took it and walked back to the front of the class.

"Alright then, if you have read over you're sheet you can all see that I do not tolerate any funny business in my class. Don't be late, don't ask to leave, and if you are absent you need to make up you're work by the next class. This information is on your sheet but I thought I would remind you again to make sure you understand." His face was stern the whole time he was talking. I could already tell I was pretty much going to hate this class. Saix started again I mentally groaned counting down the minutes till I get to leave this class.

"All right then lets take roll."

Math felt like it lasted forever Saix was a bitch the whole time talking about his no tolerance for rule breaking and how we all need to take his class seriously. He explained how we were going to have homework every night for his class while he assigned the homework for tonight. We hadn't even learned anything yet he said it was the type of problems we did last year so we could 'review'.

After math Axel asked me which classes I had left. Turns out we had P.E together since it was an all grade class. P.E was our last class of the day, before that I had art and Axel had something else so he left. "See you in P.E." he said before turning down the hall and leaving to his next class.

Art was pretty easy my teacher seemed nice. All we had to do was bring a sketchbook and draw. My teacher said there would be an occasional project but nothing huge. It was a nice break from math, this class was easy and you didn't really have to do much. That's mostly why I chose art; I was trying to find an easy class that I wouldn't have to do tons of work for. We listened to the rules and what the class was about our teacher said we would draw next class so remember to bring your sketchbook. I didn't own one so I figured I could just use a spiral or some loose paper.

Finally the bell rang and I headed off to P.E my last class of the day. When I got there everyone was already sitting down in the gym I walked in looking for a spot.

"Hey Roxas." I turned around looking up to find Axel standing behind me.

"Lets sit over here." He grabbed my wrist dragging me to a spot in the back where not many people were he sat down and let go of my wrist. I sat next to him taking off my backpack and setting it next to me. The coach explained to us that we were going to change next time and to bring shorts, shoes, and a shirt to change into for the class. After they explained the rules they separated the boys from the girls and brought us into the changing rooms to be assigned lockers. They called us one by one giving us our locker number. Axel was called and given his locker. I was called a few minutes later given my locker.

After that the bell rang, and school was over. I walked out of the gym to the front doors of the school leaving and walking home. When I got into the house I threw my backpack on the couch going to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Opening the fridge I realized I was pretty much out of food and I was too tired to go to the store. I settled for ordering a pizza I figured it would last me a few days anyway. After I ordered I did the math homework we were assigned while I waited. I ended up finishing before it got there so I turned on the TV. Sometimes it was lonely in the house. I was starting to hate being alone. After a while you just can't take it anymore, you want someone there that you can talk to. The summer was the worst; it was nice having school off but being alone wasn't much better. At least school gave me something to do; it was a nice break from having to sit in a quite house alone. After a while my pizza showed up after I paid for it I ate a few slices and went to bed.

The next day I woke up a little late rushing to get ready I skipped showering and threw on a clean shirt since I still had my same clothes on from yesterday. I ran down stairs with my backpack grabbing two slices of pizza putting them in a zip lock bag. I ate one on my way to school the other I saved for lunch. The second day wasn't terrible. We started learning stuff, I had forgotten to go buy supplies but I brought what I had in the house. Two binders and 3 spirals I figured I could use them for more than one class I also grabbed an old pair of shorts and a shirt I don't wear anymore for gym. I sat with Olette and her group at lunch again. I didn't talk much again except for when I asked Olette to borrow some graph paper for math Axel joined in asking for some himself. Other than that I sat quietly eating my pizza while Sora and Hayner acted like idiots the whole time. In math we started learning about how to find points and how to graph them. It was dumb.

Art was okay I doodled in one of my spirals so it looked like I was doing something. In P.E we had to change but I forgot to bring a lock. At first I had just left my backpack on a bench with my stuff in it since I didn't have anywhere else to put it but Axel stopped me on the way out and told me I could put it in his locker. I thanked him and we went out into the gym. We ran today, Axel talked to me a little bit but I didn't say much. I'm not really sure what Axel is to me yet. I just met him yesterday and I guess we could be friends but I don't know. It seems like he likes me but he could just be being nice. I'm not sure if I should talk to him in Gym or not because I wouldn't know what to say and I don't know if he would want me to talk to him.

After school I walked home and ate some more pizza. I finished my math homework and went to bed. Normally it was the same routine every night eat, homework, then sleep. The next day I woke up on time thankfully so I didn't have to rush. I ate more pizza for breakfast and took the rest for lunch. Yesterday went by pretty slow now that we had started doing work in our classes. I really hated it.

By the time lunch came I was ready to slam my head on a desk and go home. Olette and I walked into the lunchroom we were the first ones there today. Which was nice because Sora and Hayner were normally there already screaming about something. Olette sat down and pulled out a binder she opened it and started working on homework.

I sat down next to her laying my head on the table.

"Seriously Olette? The only break we get during the day and you choose to spend it doing homework?"

She sighed not even looking up from her paper.

"I have to I didn't have time to finish this last night, I had clubs to go to and stuff."

Turning my head to the other side I sighed watching as Sora and Hayner walked into the cafeteria.

"Why do you do that to yourself? Take a bunch of hard classes and load yourself up with homework plus all the extra curricular stuff you do. It sounds like torture."

"I'm in a few regular classes. We have science and English together don't we?"

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess but still even one must suck."

Olette didn't have a chance to reply before Hayner and Sora sat down at the table continuing to argue about something and asking Olette to settle it. She ignored them continuing to work on her homework telling them to figure it out themselves.

I ate my pizza in silence paying no attention to Hayner and Sora's stupid argument. After I finished my pizza I put my head back on the table closing my eyes and shutting out the rest of the cafeteria. A minute later I felt someone pat my back I opened my eyes suspiciously looking up to see Axel next me with his plate of food.

"You tired, Rox?" He said taking his hand off my back.

I lifted my head up reaching my hand back to feel where his hand had just been. "Uh yeah I guess.." I took my hand away feeling that there was nothing there. I looked at him for a moment wondering why he did that. Thinking it over in my head.

_Wait a second did he call me Rox? What was up with that? I've never had a nickname before…_

He turned back to me smiling. "Well you should get some more sleep then." Axel turned back to his lunch starting to eat it.

"Uh… why did you call me 'Rox'?" I just thought Axel was nice but now he's giving me nicknames. I guess we are friends?

"Oh I thought I fit you well. Sounded kinda cute." Axel said then took another bite of his sandwich.

_WHAT? DID HE JUST CALL ME CUTE? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH THIS GUY? _

Hayner laughed. "Now you sound gay Axel." Hayner took a bite of his carrot and pointed it at Axel.

"I do not." Axel sounded slightly pissed off when he said. It wasn't like Hayner was trying to piss him off it was just a joke. Man this guy is weird, at first I thought he was just nice but now it was weird. I mean he called me cute none of my friends have ever done that. Do friends do that?

The rest of lunch Axel didn't speak and neither did I. I stopped resting my head on the table after Axel had asked me about being tired. The rest of lunch was Sora and Hayner harassing Olette while she tried to finish her homework.

The bell rang and everyone left except of Axel who stayed at the table sitting I hadn't left yet so I decided to try talking to him myself for once instead of him always coming to me. I got up from the table and stood beside him waiting for a moment to see if he was going to do anything.

"Hey uh, you coming to class? You might be late it you don't leave now." Axel nodded his head taking his plate and throwing it away.

"Lets go." He said quietly grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the cafeteria. He didn't let go until we got to class. I didn't say anything about it I wasn't really sure what to do. Before we walked in he let go of my wrist and walked into the room I followed him in and we sat down. The bell rang and Saix began class.

"Today we have something new being assigned. I have decided to pair you up for a project that will be due at the end of the third week of school. That's three Fridays from now. Not this Friday not the next Friday but the Friday after that. You and your partner will be assigned a packet of problems in which you will calculate the points for a graph that you will put on a poster. After you finish your packet you will need to type out your answers out and print them on a sheet of paper. Both partners need to do this. The packet is 1-50 questions and you will each receive one."

_A project on the third day of school? What the heck!_

Saix continued as he began to pass out papers to each student.

"The paper I am giving to you now is the criteria for the project. After this I will assign you each a partner and hand out your packets. The rest is up to you."

After we all read over the criteria sheet Saix gave us he started to assign partners to everyone. I paid close attention to who was assigned and who wasn't assign yet. I wanted to make sure I wasn't stuck with anyone stupid. Luckily Seifer and Demyx had already been assigned partners so I didn't have to worry about being paired with them. When only four students were left my name was finally called.

"Roxas you will be partnered with Axel." I slumped back n my seat taking a deep breath.

_Okay this can't be too bad. I know Axel and he's been nice to me so far so everything should be okay. _

For some reason my breathing was off and my stomach felt weird.

_Why am I so nervous about this? He's just my partner for a stupid math project. Calm down._

I took another deep to calm myself down a second later I felt a tap on my shoulder and I yelped in surprise jerking away from who had touched me and almost falling out of my seat. I looked over realizing it was just Axel.

"Is there a problem Roxas?" I yelped again turning the other way to face Mr. Saix. "Um no sir." I said quietly. Saix 'hmphed' and walked away back to the classroom to finish explaining the project and start the lesson for today. I put my head down on my desk covering it with my arms. I sighed hating the fact that I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole math class.

When the bell rang for my next class I was the first one out trying to avoid Axel after what just happened. I felt so stupid after that. When I got to art I put my headphones in hoping my phone would cooperate with me since we were allowed to listen to music in that class. I tried to forget about last class by doodling some more in my spiral and turning my music up loud hoping to drown out my thoughts. It worked for a little while by the end of art class I felt a little better.

I got to Gym and went straight to the changing room I walked in passing a few boys who were already dressed and on their way out to the gym. I opened my locker putting my backpack next to me on the floor and pulling out my gym clothes. I stopped half way realizing I had forgotten to bring a lock again. I shut the locker door putting my head against the front of it.

_Damn it! I gotta make a note to bring a stupid lock. _

Most everyone was already out of the changing room. I sighed taking off my shirt and replacing it with my other one. I kicked off my shoes pulling off my pants and trading them out for the old pair of basketball shorts I had. I stuffed my clothes in my backpack and zipped it up. Slipping on my shoes as I sliped my backpack over my shoulder. I looked around for a place to hide it so no one would steal anything.

"Hey Rox did you forget a lock again?" I turned around finding Axel standing right behind me his locker was still open and he had left his stuff on the bench. Everyone else had left the changing room now.

"Uh, yeah I did." I looked away from him continuing to search for a good spot to hide my things.

"Here." Axel reached forward taking the backpack strap off my shoulder and grabbing my backpack.

"Hey!" I reached forward to grab it but he held it up and stuffed it in his locker after he put his own backpack in there.

"What's the problem? I just thought you could put your stuff in here again so it wouldn't get stolen." Axel shut his locker clicking his lock together.

"Oh. Thanks." I said quietly staring down at the floor.

"Come on were gonna be late." Axel said as he turned around and walked out of the locker room. I followed him out joining the class. I didn't like gym class too much I mostly stood off to the side and put forth no effort. No one really noticed anyway. After class was over we all ran into the changing room. Axel was opening his locker when I got there so I went up to him to get my stuff.

"Hey Axel can I have my backpack?"

He turned over to look at me. "Oh yeah sure." He handed it to me and started to change as I walked back over to my own locker

After school was over I walked home listening to my music. I was hungry when I got home but I was all out of pizza now so I ate some chips did my homework then went to bed.

The next day walking into English class I decided to ask Olette about Axel. I wasn't sure if I should or not at first because I thought it might seem weird but I decided to ask her. Sitting down in my seat I turned around to face her. It looked like she was working on more homework again for another class.

"Uh, hey Olette?"

She looked up from her paper for a second then went back to working. "What's up, Roxas?"

"Uh well I have a question." I started to play with the eraser on her desk as I said it.

"What is it?" She didn't look up from her paper this time, continuing to write as I spoke.

"Is Axel nice to everyone? And does he always give people nicknames? And why doesn't he always talk to me?" I said it really fast and it came out all jumbled.

Olette sighed continuing to work on her homework looking slightly irritated by my questions. "I don't know I guess he's a nice guy. And the nickname thing I'm not sure maybe he just likes you. Don't worry about stupid things like that." She then pointed her pencil towards the front of the room to tell me class was staring. I sighed and turned around.

_Well that helps. What does she mean by maybe he just likes me? I guess she's right I should worry so much about these things. _

I tried not to think about anything for the rest of class I actually listened today hoping to distract myself from my thoughts.

Today I had forgotten my lunch so I sat with my head on the table again ignoring Hayner and Sora as usual and Olette still working on class work which she can never seem to finish the night before Not to long later Axel sat down next to me and started to eat his food he didn't say anything yet so I continued to rest my head on the table. After a minute I heard Olette yelling at Hayner.

"Hayner give me my work back right now!" She was reaching across the table trying to grab it from him.

"But you're always doing stupid homework at lunch! Talk to us for once!" Hayner argued holding the paper higher.

I had lifted my head off the table to see what was going on.

"Hey." It was a whisper and it was coming from besides me. I turned to Axel who had leaned in close to me. "Can you stay after school today?" He whispered.

"Yeah… Why?" I could feel my breathing become off and I couldn't focus.

He moved back away from me a little.

"To work on our project. We should probably start it soon because it's a lot of work. So lets stay after school today and tomorrow to work on it in the library, okay?"

I nodded my head in agreement. After that Axel went back to eating and I went back to laying my head on the table. When the bell rang and lunch was over I got up to walk out of the cafeteria Axel went with me but we didn't say anything to each other on the way there. After math I left without saying anything to Axel and went straight to art. Today we painted instead of letting us draw in out sketchbooks. By the time class was over my hands were covered in all different colors. I guess you could say painting isn't my thing.

Gym started and I forgot a lock again. Axel let me put my stuff in his locker again. After Gym I got my stuff from Axel and went over to my locker to change. Most of the boys had already left and when I turned around Axel was nowhere to be found. I thought he would wait for me since we were going to the library to work on the project but apparently not. When I got to the library it was mostly empty but I didn't see Axel anywhere. I walked around for a few minutes trying to find him. I looked up and down the rows of books I double checked where the computers were to see if maybe he went over there. Finally after 10 minutes of looking I went over to the back of the library where the tables were, it was kind of hidden away in a corner, Probably so no one would bother you while you were working. I set my stuff down on a table in the back corner.

_Well I guess I might as well start on the project even though Axel bailed on me. _

I was about to sit down when I felt arms wrap around my wait.

"Gotcha." A voice said from behind me.

Then I felt a hand cover my mouth, as I was about to scream.

**Authors Note: Okay so i know that was really kinda slow in the beginning but i promise it will get much better and interesting! The next chapter will have more Axel and Roxas events and such! I promise. This is the first real story i'm putting out i had a few before but deleted them because i didn't like where they were going and i hadn't put much effort into it. I promise that that won't happen with this one. I put a lot of effort into this one and i won't delete it. The story is all ready planned out so all i have to do is write it. The chapters should come pretty quick i got this one out in three days. But of course it depends on school and stuff so i'll try my best to get them out quickly. I hope you like it. And reviews are always welcome! :)**


End file.
